Jaws the Great and Powerful
Jaws the Great and Powerful is a crossover between Jaws and Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful. This segment is from MAD Season 4, Episode 9 (87): Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers. Summary When balloons carry a ferocious shark to the Land of Oz... things get weird. References *MGM's ''the Wizard of Oz'' MAD References *'Once Upon a Toon' Characters *Martin Brody *Matt Hooper (Matt Pooper) *Quint *Jaws *Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West *the Mayor of Munchkin Land *the Munchkins *Flying Monkeys *the Tin Man Transcript (Scene starts at the surface of the ocean of Amity Island where Quint used his harpoon shooting gun, Martin Brody steering his wheel and Matt Pooper kept tying balloons with rope) Quint: Hurry up, Pooper! I wanna hit this shark with another balloons when we don't go down again. Matt Pooper: Don't wait for me. Martin Brody: Look at that size of that thing! (Quint shoots harpoons on Jaws' fin and one balloon bounced off the deck and Matt raised his hands up.) Quint: Not with three balloons he can't go down. Not with THREE OF THEM! GIVE ME THOSE BALLOONS!! (Quint kept shooting harpoons at Jaws' fin angrily and Jaws went down into the ocean. Quint blinked his eyes while he saw balloons reached to the surface of the ocean.) Matt and Quint: YES! (Jaws was carried by balloons with a boat.) Quint: Uh-oh... (The boat tilted and Matt and Quint scream, and Martin landed on the rear of the boat. They went up very high.) Martin Brody: Look like we're going to need a heavier boat. Matt Pooper: I think we need better look. Look! (A tornado appears on-screen and everything went into the tornado. They all scream when they saw a license plate, a billboard, and a dead person. They get very dizzy after the tornado disappears.) Matt Pooper: I think we're OK. Martin Brody ''': Yeah, we're pretty still really high. Look how tiny those people are from down here. (The boat came with a big thud when they arrive at Munchkin Land.) '''Martin Brody: Oh... The Mayor: Who you callin' "tiny"?! (Jaws appears in Munchkin Land when he thrashes and scares all the Munchkins while they are screaming and running.) (Title card: Jaws the Great and Powerful) Theodora: Welcome to Oz. You must be the Wizard who can save us. (Jaws tried to eat Thoedora and Matt stops Jaws.) Matt Pooper: Ah, yes. He's the Wizard. But the word is "teeth", and you even say, you can say to us. Theodora: Well, an evil witch was in danger of our lives with our people. But the mayor refuses to close the city. Trivia *This is the first time Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful showed up. *Protagonists: Martin Brody, Matt Hooper (Matt Pooper), Quint and Jaws *Antagonist: Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West *The Amity's Island banner has changed from the film. *The barrels in yellow were replaced by balloons. *Martin Brody and Quint were both resurrected after the movie Jaws in 1975. *Some of the quotes in this sketch refer to the movie. *The appearance of the tin man in the sketch was something totally out, because Oz the Great and Powerful is a prequel of ''The Wizard of Oz ''and they never appeared none of the protagonists of the story in the film. Category:Movie Segment Category:Segments Category:Movie Parodies Category:Death